


If I Could Rewrite the Alphabet

by Plumcake15



Category: Holby City
Genre: BerenaAlphabet, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumcake15/pseuds/Plumcake15
Summary: Series of short pieces for the Berena Alphabet.They’ll vary in length, blissfully ignore canon, run on a variety of timelines and be a whole lot of fluff.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152
Collections: Berena Alphabet





	1. A - Arrive

_You arrived on the coldest day we’d seen for years, the coldest on record. It was lucky we got to the hospital at all, the roads were so icy. We made it though and a few short hours later you arrived. I couldn’t have been prouder of your Mummy that day if I’d have tried, I’d been in awe of her throughout those nine long months of pregnancy but the day you were born, I can’t even explain it. She was magnificent. I’ll always be so very proud of her for bringing you into the world. Then you were placed in my arms and I didn’t know love like it until I held you, a tiny wriggling pink bundle of blankets. My baby girl who I would love unconditionally forever. You weren’t impressed at having been evicted from the safety and warmth of your Mummy’s tummy, and you made that known with your screams but as I held you close and rocked you in my arms you calmed, snuggled into me and fell fast asleep. My whole heart exploded anew with so much love. No matter what may happen in the future, you’ll always be my baby girl. I love you with every fibre of my being, Charlotte Eleanor McKinnie-Wolfe. Never ever forget that. All my love, now and always, Mumma xx_

Tears tumbled down Charlotte’s cheeks as she read the words on the page, although scrawled in her mother’s almost illegible handwriting she knew exactly what it said. Over the years the words had been committed to memory she’d read them so frequently. Her Mumma’s love letter to her when she was just a few days old.

Turning her head, she buried her face in her mother’s neck, her emotions once again flooding out. Fingers immediately reached up to smooth through the young woman’s soft chestnut brown curls, lips dropping a gentle kiss to the her crown. The now greying woman held her daughter tightly in her arms and quietly whispered, “What are these tears for? Hmmm? I still mean it. I love you very much Lottie. And I’ll love this little one just as much.” The hand that had been soothing her daughter’s back slipped to the gentle curve of her stomach. “You’ll be a fantastic mummy, and that rush of love will come. I promise you when this one arrives, you’ll be so overwhelmed with love, just like I was.” She pressed another kiss to her daughter’s head, her fingers moving to where a tiny kick could be felt. “And, I cannot wait to be a Grandma. Although I’m certain I’ll have a fight on my hands for that title.” Glancing upwards she caught the eye of her wife who stood leaning against the door frame, the same blissfully happy smile on her lips that was there the day their daughter arrived and she saw her wife hold her for the very first time.


	2. B - Birthday

_Happy Birthday my darling. Sorry I can’t be with you today, but I’ll be back soon and when I am I’ll make it up to you, I promise. All my love now and always, your B xx_

Serena nestled the card back into the sweet smelling bouquet that currently adorned her the dining room table, a smile fluttering on her lips that despite being away Bernie had remembered. Over the years she hadn’t excelled herself with her memory for significant dates, often forgetting their wedding anniversary and other important occasions until somebody did something to remind her. 

Today though, she’d remembered for herself, despite being nearly 8000 miles away. The sketchy WiFi connections where Bernie currently was on secondment meant they were unlikely to be able to talk to one another today, although Bernie had promised she’d try. For now though, the knowledge her wife was thinking of her on her birthday was enough to warm Serena’s heart.


	3. C - Coward

22nd May 1987

My dearest darling Serena,

I’m sorry, I know those words aren’t enough but I need you to know how sorry I am. I love you with every fibre of my being, please never ever think I don’t.

I’m sorry for being a coward. I know I should have been brave and told my parents you were more than just my friend today. I was going to, you know I was planning to but then in that moment I was terrified my whole life would fall down around my ears. The fear of their rejection was too much to bear. 

None of that means though that I don’t love you or that I’m ashamed of us, I’m not. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the love of my life, and I will never love another like I love you. I want to spend every single moment of the rest of my life with you. If it were allowed I would make you my wife in a heart beat proving to you, that you are the only one for me. 

I know that today in my cowardice I hurt you. I promise to do everything I can to to make it up to you. 

I’m going to tell my parents tomorrow. I don’t know at the moment if you will forgive me, I really am hoping you do because a life without you is too much to think about. But even if you don’t I know they need to know the real me. I can’t hide this part of myself anymore and that’s because of you I’ve learnt that. 

I love you Serena, so very much, and once again I’m so sorry for hurting you today. 

My love now and always,

Bernie xx


	4. D - Destiny

The past few months had been lonely for Serena. Without the love of her life at her side she felt empty and lost. But this was what she’d signed up for. Together she and Bernie had agreed that she would remain in Holby whilst Bernie would continue to work abroad. They’d seen each other of course. Short breaks snatched when either one of them could get away from the humdrum of day to day life. These visits had become even less frequent now though, since Bernie had reenlisted in the military.

Her drive home every evening from the hospital filled her with a sense of dread. She hated how cold the house felt. It now only came to life when filled with Bernie’s unique laughter. Her mind wandered on her drive, the streets passing her by in a blur. Only the crunch of the gravel finally pulling her from her thoughts. Staring up at the house she contemplated the long lonely evening ahead of her. A ready meal for one, inane television and a bottle of shiraz to help her pass the time. “Bloody hell is this what my life is?” she huffed to herself and with an almighty sigh she collected her belongings and headed inside the house. 

When she entered the house her brow furrowed, something felt different. Instantly panic rose within her, all her senses on high alert for a potential intruder. It was then she noticed the soft crackle coming from the sitting room. Peering round the door she eyed suspiciously the crackling fire. She had little experience of home intruders, but she was fairly certain none would light a fire to make her sitting room cosy on a winters evening. Her confusion soon dissipated, and a broad smile found its way to her lips when from the sofa rose the woman who only minutes ago, she has been day-dreaming about. 

A husky hello left Bernie’s mouth at the same time as Serena’s lips collided with her own. Two bodies entwining like a jigsaw to become one. Arms tugging one another closer before hands remapped familiar paths, all the while their lips danced together in a flurry of passionate kisses whilst they made up for the months apart.

What felt like hours later but in reality was only minutes they drew back for air, arms still wrapped tightly around one another. Reaching her hand to Bernie’s face she gently caressed her cheek before running her fingers through her luscious golden curls, loving the tingle it left under her fingers.

“How long are you here for?” Serena whispered her question, almost not wanting to know the answer. 

“Well,” Bernie paused for a moment, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “I’ve been reassigned. I start in a couple of days.” Visibly Serena’s shoulders sagged, before she quickly tried to mask her disappointment. A few short hours with Bernie was better than no time at all she told herself. “Hey, hey, hey. You didn’t let me finish. I’ve got a UK posting to see out my commission in. I might have to fly around the UK a bit, but mainly I’m going to be based about… 30 miles from here. So… I was wondering, if maybe you might consider me moving in. Of course, I could get quarters at base if you didn’t want me to but…” Bernie found herself once again cut off by Serena’s lips, mumbled yes’ being repeated against her lips as they kissed. When she drew back, she stared intently into her love’s eyes.

“Really and truly you’re here to stay?” She didn’t dare believe it, almost considering pinching herself to check it wasn’t a dream.

“Really and truly. I’m getting too long in the tooth to be playing around in the desert, and well there was a bit of a close call recently and the risk just isn’t worth it now.” Smoothing away the worry lines which were appearing on Serena’s face she continued, “I’ve been reassigned to a training post now which, I think you’ll agree, is much safer. And I get to be here with you, which is truly the best bit about it. You won’t be getting rid of me now Campbell, I promise you that.”

Chuckling the pair once again held each other close, faces burying themselves into necks as they grew used to the feel of holding the other once again, safe in the knowledge that this would be their new normal. Finally, destiny had played its part in bringing them back to being in the same place at the same time.


	5. E - Envelope

For four days now on the mantel piece of the Campbell-Wolfe household had sat an unopened envelope. It was addressed in perfect cursive script to a Ms Berenice Wolfe. When the letter had arrived, it had been bundled in with the rest of the post and dumped on the kitchen table quite unceremoniously. Later that evening, it had been pushed across the table towards Bernie, who’d paled at the sight of it. Instantly she rose from the table and headed straight for the fireplace. Bernie contemplated throwing the letter straight into the burning flames, but instead, she placed it alongside a picture frame containing her passing out photo. At the time Serena had felt this all rather dramatic, but she didn’t mention anything, after all it was Bernie’s post to do with as she pleased. 

But now it wouldn’t have taken a genius though to work out that the arrival of the letter had unsettled Bernie significantly. It had affected her entire mood. Continually Serena would catch her wife staring at it. She’d learned over the years it was always best to give Bernie time to process her emotions, but this was becoming too overwhelming for even her to be able to ignore. It was becoming abundantly clear that this was a long way from being resolved and she was quite frankly getting tired of talking to herself whilst her wife stared at the unopened envelope. Pausing the television programme they’d supposedly been watching together, Serena sighed loudly before beginning to speak, “Bernie… Bernie…” she needed to call her name a couple of times to break her out of her trance, “are you going to open that letter or not? It’s been days.”

“No.” Bernie snapped back instantly – her tone quite vicious. Her whole demeaner then softened when she flicked her eyes to meet the brunette’s, regretting snapping at her wife. “Erm… no I don’t think so. I should have thrown it in the fire the other night. Sorry.” She made to move, but her hand was held tightly, keeping her in place.

Beginning to rub her thumb over the back of the other woman’s hand soothingly, Serena spoke again, “Now, I don’t think that would be the best idea, then you would never know who it’s from.” 

“I know exactly who it’s from.” Bernie sounded defeated. “I’ve seen that handwriting enough in my life to know who sent it.” Her eyes were clouded with sadness and uncertainty. “The person who sent that letter hasn’t spoken to me in years… since the day Marcus took any decision I had as to how to tell my parents I was gay away from me.”

“It’s from your parents… but you…” Serena felt bewildered; she was certain Bernie had never mentioned her parents still being alive. Although, she’d never mentioned her parents at all come to think of it.

“I don’t talk about them, easier that way.” She sniffed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes in an unusual display of raw emotion. “The last time I saw them, my father told me I was no daughter of his… that I was dead to him. My mum didn’t argue or try and stop him, she just stood there as he pushed me out of the house. Out of my childhood home.” Fiercely she scrubbed at her face with her spare hand, loathing herself for allowing herself to unlock the memories which once again felt so raw. “Marcus stood in the window with the smuggest look on his face as I left. He’d turned my children against me and then he took my parents away too. I didn’t have a person in the world who cared for me when I walked away from that house. I had nothing.”

Sitting herself up more, Serena tugged Bernie towards her, protectively encasing her in her arms. It couldn’t have been long after this all had occurred in Bernie’s life that they’d first met. The early days of her friendship with Bernie flashing through her mind. “That’s not the case anymore.” She pressed a firm kiss to Bernie’s shoulder. “So many people care so very deeply for you. I’m so sorry that you went through that.” Melting back into her wife’s embrace, Bernie allowed silent tears to roll down her cheeks. Her fingers grasping tightly to her wife as she relived one of the most painful times in her life.

It took a few minutes before Bernie was calm enough to sit up a little and for to release the firm grasp, she’d had Serena held in. Her eyes once again rested on the envelope. “I don’t know how they would have got our address… well the kids maybe, but I don’t know. Char and Cam never mention them… I suppose they wouldn’t…” Worrying her bottom lip wipe the drying tear tracks from her face. “I guess Marcus would have still taken the kids to see them… they must have known they didn’t see me anymore. We just never talked about… my parents… when the kids started to make contact again.” Licking her lips Bernie got up, and lifted the envelope into her hands, she turned it over and contemplated the seal for a moment, her eyes glancing back over to Serena. Returning to her previous location on the sofa she clasped the letter tightly in her hands. 

“Bernie, darling…” Serena said softly, “If you don’t want to read it, then don’t. I don’t want you upsetting yourself more or reading it because I’ve pushed you into it.”

“You haven’t. There must have been a reason for me to not burn it the other night. I think deep down I knew I wanted to read it. And… well now I’ve told you about what happened, I feel less alone. I think I’m ready to read it. But stay with me.”

Serena nodded, a small smile crossing her lips at how much courage her wife was showing. “You are never ever alone in anything anymore. You must remember that. I will always be here for you.” Placing her hand gently on her wife’s shoulder she gave it a little squeeze of encouragement.

“Thank you.” She murmured quietly, before beginning to open the seal. Her fingers trembled when she extracted the textured paper from the envelope - the same paper she’d received so many letters on whilst she was deployed. The loopy handwriting on the paper feeling so familiar. Taking a deep breath, she began to read.


	6. F - Fight

Bernie and Serena didn’t fight often, but when they did it was explosive. 

Neither one of them could have told you exactly why it was the pair of abandoned shoes in the hall that had tipped them from marital harmony to all out warfare, but the shoes had been the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back. In the past hour they’d thrown every minor infraction at one another – much like a fast-paced game of tennis. From Serena’s large consumption of Shiraz to the crafty cigarettes Bernie had thought she’d gotten away with. No holds had been barred. 

But what they both did know, as they both fell silent and drew back from one another, was that this fight wouldn’t break them. They were stronger than that. The air now cleared and the atmosphere calmer they’d be ready to make up. After all, making up was always the part they both enjoyed most.


	7. G - Glasses

“Oh no Mrs Wolfe, you can leave those on.” Serena’s voice purred seductively, her eyes raking over Bernie like a panther stalking its prey. Moving closer she switched from simply undressing her wife with her eyes to relieving her of the material covering her body. 

It was not long before Bernie stood before her in nothing at all, her clothing now pooled inelegantly at her feet. A deep crimson blush rising from her chest to colour her cheeks. Pecking her nose with a light kiss Serena returned her wife’s glasses, which had earlier been discarded, to where she felt they rightfully belonged. “Very sexy, Mrs Wolfe,” she moaned in the blonde’s ear, nipping at it with her teeth, “Very sexy indeed.” 

Bernie scrunched her nose and huffed. She hated her glasses and much preferred forgoing wearing them and squinting to see, but she could not deny that the look in Serena’s eyes when she wore them was enough to light a fire deep inside her belly. “If you say so my darling.” She chortled, her voice then dropping to a husky whisper, her eyes locking on her wife, “Now, I think you’re a little over dressed...”


	8. H - Heaven

“Do you think this is what heaven feels like?” Bernie panted, her body trembling in post orgasmic bliss, Serena crawling her way back to her lips leaving a trail of kisses on her travels. 

“Mmm… I think so.” She nodded, snuggling into her wife and pulling the covers over them. “Naked wife, check. Comfy bed, check. Grandparents looking after the triplets, check. A whole night of uninterrupted sleep ahead of us, check.” She punctuated every sentence with a kiss. “Seems like heaven to me.” Sweeping the blonde’s fringe off her face, she smiled as her wife started to drift off to sleep.

“I miss our babies though,” she mumbled sleepily, pulling her wife closer.

“I know, I do too.” Serena responded, before joining Bernie in her peaceful slumber.


	9. I - Insurance

“Three million pounds?“ Bernie choked out, shock evident in her voice. 

“You asked and I’m answering, I think three million pounds would be adequate compensation for your death, don’t you?” Serena stated, continuing to fold the laundry and put it into the chest of drawers. 

“I think it’s probably a bit excessive.” Bernie looked across to her wife, moving into more of an upright position on the bed. “We’re practically mortgage free already and... it’s a lot of money. I know these two will be dependent on us for a while.” She gestured to her swelling stomach, then looked back to her wife, “But, I don’t want to be worth more to you dead than I am alive.” Her voice shrunk slightly, even though she tried to keep her tone light, hormones currently wreaking havoc with her emotional stability.

Letting out an affectionate sigh Serena perched herself on the edge of the bed beside Bernie, her hand reaching out to stroke her cheek. “Now you listen to me very carefully Berenice McKinnie-Wolfe, you will never ever be worth more to me dead than alive.” Pressing a tender kiss to her wife’s lips, she smiled softly her hand beginning to circle over Bernie’s bump. “This life insurance is for the worse case scenario, to ensure these two will not have to worry for a second if anything should happen to either of us. That amount of money would allow for either of us to stop work if we needed to and still live comfortably, it would allow for us to not have money concerns. But believe me when I say this, I don’t want to ever have to claim on it, never ever. Because our babies need both their mummy and their mumma and I need my wife.” Pressing another kiss to Bernie’s lips she pulled her into her arms. “We just have to be sensible now we’re going to be parents.”

“You’re right,” nuzzling into Serena’s neck she held on to her tightly, “love you.” She whispered after a few moments.

“I love you too.” Pulling away Serena stood from the bed. “Now I have to finish sorting this laundry, and don’t even think about trying to get up to help me. You’ve over did it this week, you and those babies need to rest.” 

Huffing Bernie sunk down into the covers, of course she knew her wife was right, but she wasn’t about admit that to her again.


	10. J - Joke

The colour drained from Bernie’s face, her hand gripping tightly to Serena’s, her voice beginning to quiver when words eventually left her mouth. “This is a joke.” Her eyes darted from the doctor up to search her wife’s face. “Very funny... Serena, make him tell me it’s a joke.” She searched her wife’s face for signs this was a rouse, but Serena’s eyes remained focussed on the monitor in front of them. Her face glowing as her heart overwhelmed with love, only her wife tugging at her hand making her look down to her.

“It...” she was cut off as the doctor started to speak.

“It’s no joke Mrs Wolfe, if you’d like to look here at the screen you’ll see...” Gesturing towards the monitor the doctor smiled comfortingly at her, it wasn’t the first time he’d shocked parents to be with the news they were expecting multiples and this reaction was surprisingly common.

“You don’t understand... we only put one in there. Only one... so this wouldn’t happen... I can’t be having twins.” Staring once again at the screen she could see clear as day two babies floating happily inside her abdomen. “We didn’t plan for twins.” Serena soothed her thumb gently across the back of Bernie’s hand, wanting to comfort her wife.

“These things don’t always abide by our plans... and if as you say you only implanted one egg, then you’re the 1 in 250 expecting identical twins. Congratulations. I just need to take some measurements and check all is okay with these two.” 

Swallowing hard Bernie squeezed Serena’s hand once again. “We’re having twins Serena.” Disbelief was evident in her voice. 

“We are my darling, two beautiful identical babies. We’re very lucky indeed.” Leaning down she pressed a kiss to Bernie’s forehead. “I know it isn’t what we planned but we’ll make it work. You’re going to be an amazing Mumma.”

“And you’re going to be an amazing Mummy.” Catching her lips in a chaste kiss she gazed back to the screen and watched the two little heartbeats flickering away.


	11. K - Klutz

A loud crash, followed by a string of expletives gave way to the rhythmic drip of something splashing onto the tiled floor. Bernie had done it again. They wouldn’t have any crockery left by the end of the month at the rate Bernie was smashing it she thought to herself. She prepared herself for the mess that she was about to face in the kitchen and for the apologetic puppy dog eyes that would greet her. She couldn’t be angry with the blonde, it wasn’t her fault. Since the explosion that nearly took Bernie from her for good, the blonde’s coordination had suffered. She was now more clumsy than she’d ever been before. There were good days and bad days, and this had just been a bad week. 

When she entered the kitchen Bernie tearfully glanced in Serena’s direction, kitchen towel gripped in her hand that she was using to try and clean up the mess she’d made. Getting used to the new limitations of her body was proving a struggle, even with intensive physio and rehabilitation normal functionality had not returned to her hands. Mumbled apologies and explanations died on her tongue upon being guided to sit at the table. “It’s okay my love.” Serena whispered, stroking her fingers through the soft blonde waves soothingly. “I’ll get this cleaned up then I’ll make us both a drink.” 

Nodding gently Bernie smiled up at her partner, grateful as ever that she was there for her. Adjusting to her new normal was taking some time, but with Serena by her side she knew it would all be okay.


	12. L - Lover

In the shadowy darkness, Serena watched her lover curl further into the warmth of the duvet. Her hair flared out across the pillow giving her an ethereal glow. These were treasured moments. The rarity of being awake before Bernie, who still retained her military body clock despite having been retired for nearly a decade, making them ever so precious.

Serena loved everything about this time and took great joy in indulging in watching the other woman sleep. The little snuffles Bernie makes as she breathes, the way her body instincts moves towards the warmth of Serena, the way she snuggles into the duvet like a child wrapping them self in a cocoon. There precious moments that are saved for only her. No one else in the world gets to enjoy Bernie Wolfe in this state of beautiful vulnerability. 

She always lets her mind wander in this time. Thinking over their years together. The journey they’ve taken from friends, to lovers, to partners to wives. It hasn’t been plain sailing. They’ve had their share of ups and downs but no matter what, they have found their way through. Neither able to imagine a life without the other. 

Caught up in her own overwhelming love for the woman beside her and unable to resist, she gently presses a light kiss to her lovers rosy cheek. Her whole life was wrapped up in this bed and it wouldn’t be long before Bernie stirred awake, and she could tell her once again how much she meant to her. But for now, she was more than content to watch her sleep.


	13. M - Marital

The crisp December morning had brought with it the first snow of winter in Holby. A beautiful backdrop for what was set to be a beautiful day. Most had felt this day a long time coming; but for a time everyone thought it entirely impossible. Sat in a hotel room in the city centre Bernie Wolfe jittered with nerves. The nervous habit of flicking her hair irritating the hairdresser, who’d just finished her hair, no end. 

Leaning over, Charlotte clasped her mother’s hands in her own to keep them from her perfectly tamed locks. “It’s all going to be fine. The snow is only light. And anyone who really matters is already inside this hotel. Even if no one else can come, the important people are here. So you need to stop worrying.”

Scrunching her eyes shut, her lips forming into a beaming smile, Bernie nodded her head, but the snow wasn’t really what was troubling her. “I’m... I’m more worried about walking down the aisle without falling. Or... or falling when saying my vows... what if...”

Charlotte squeezed her mother’s hands even tighter. “If you’re having second thoughts about walking, then we can use your chair. No one is expecting you to walk, so no one else will know any different.”

“I will. It’ll be just another thing I’ve failed at.” Bernie whispered, sadness evident in her voice.

“You haven’t failed. No one thinks that, least of all Serena. You’ve been working so hard with your physio, she knows that. Everyone knows that. And you have come so far. I know you’d been working towards today and were determined to walk down the aisle to Serena, but really, she won’t care how you get to her, so long as you do. 18 months ago we thought you were gone forever.” Charlotte sniffed back tears, she hated remembering those 6 long months where she grieved everyday for her mother. “But you came back to us, and we are all so grateful for that. Today is about you marrying the love of your life, who cares whether you walk down the aisle or not.”

Looking fondly at her daughter, Bernie cupped Charlotte’s cheek. She was right. In the end the only important thing today was her marrying Serena. “Thank you. I think I’d still like to try and walk down the aisle. But, will you and Cam walk either side of me? I think then, at least I know you’ll be there to help me if I need it.”

“Of course we will mum.” Charlotte pressed her lips to her mother’s forehead. “Let’s finish getting ready, we don’t have long left and we don’t want to keep your beautiful bride waiting.”

Together Charlotte and Bernie put the finishing touches to their outfits. Charlotte in a deep blue dress that complimented the rich red velvet jumpsuit her mother had chosen for the day. Only Charlotte had seen both Bernie and Serena’s outfits and knew the gown Serena had chosen would perfectly compliment her mother’s choice as well.

By the time 2 o’clock came Charlotte had worked her magic and at the last minute changed the start of the ceremony. Serena would no longer walk down the aisle to be greeted by Bernie, but instead would be the first to walk between their family and friends and wait for her bride. She’d quickly found Jason, who was taking his responsibility of giving his aunt away very seriously, that he should tell Serena right at the last moment of the change of plan. He’d agreed and couldn’t help but forgive the last minute change in the schedule when he found out why. And now everything was set. In a few short minutes Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell would marry one another. Everything was as it was meant to be. 

“Madre. Are you ready?” Cameron held out his hands to his mother. He hid his concern about his mother doing this well when Charlotte had found him, but he knew better than to argue with his mother or sister. This was happening and he wouldn’t let his mother fall. 

“I think so.” Bernie said glancing up at him and reaching for his hands. Taking a deep breath she clasped his hands and rose from the chair. “Thank you... for doing this...” she looked between her children, “it means so much to me to have you both here.”

Charlotte walked back into the room and caught her mother’s words, smiling to her and her brother she stepped forward and took hold of her mother’s right arm. “We wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Now let’s get you married. I’ve popped your chair at the end of the aisle in case you need it.” 

“Thank you my darling girl.” Bernie said as they slowly and carefully made there way to the double doors ready to enter the ceremony room. They could hear the beautiful acoustic music Serena had chosen to walk down the aisle to. Now she would be as well. 

After a few moments the doors were swung open and with her children’s support Bernie started to make her way down the aisle. The gasps from their friends and family were audible when they first clapped eyes on Bernie. Most having not seen her out of her wheelchair in the time since she’d returned. Serena was bursting with pride, and thankful for her waterproof makeup as tears of happiness poured down her cheeks. It took a little while but Bernie made it to Serena without a single misstep. 

“I’m proud of you.” She said as soon as Bernie was close enough to hear her and she held out her hands to support Bernie as Charlotte and Cameron stepped aside. “Do you need to sit down?” She glanced to Charlotte who was already getting Bernie’s chair ready for her.

She shook her head in the negative. “I think I’m okay, I’ve got you. Just don’t let go. Let’s get married.” Her face splitting into a gleaming smile Serena nodded.

There in front of their family and friends Serena and Bernie became Mrs and Mrs Campbell-Wolfe. To them it was the perfect day. It was a day they’d fondly look back on through the years, remembering everything that came before and after. The struggles and strife long forgotten when they were in each other’s arms.


	14. N - Nosy

“What you doing?” Bernie mumbled sleepily into her wife’s soft brown hair, when Serena tried to extract herself from her wife’s grasp and woke the sleeping blonde. The pair had been snoozing together curled into one another in front of a roaring log fire after a particularly gruelling shift at the hospital.

“I can hear sirens and there are blue lights outside. I’m just going to see where they are coming from...” Serena said, trying once again to remove herself from her wife’s arms. Bernie’s grip only tightened though and she babbled something incoherently, nuzzling her nose into Serena’s neck. 

“I didn’t catch that love.” She said with amusement, halting her actions when the soft puffs of breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. 

“Stay. Don’t be nosy.” Bernie peppered kisses up and down her neck in response to her wife’s shivers, smirking to herself when they increased. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

A low moan rumbled from deep in Serena’s throat. Soon the sirens and lights were forgotten. Her wife finding the perfect way to distract her.


	15. O - Ouch

“Berenice Griselda Wolfe what on earth have you been doing?” Serena demanded in a jovial manner, approaching her wife’s bedside. 

Flicking her fringe out her eyes, Bernie looked from her bandaged wrist up to meet the other woman’s gaze. “I fell... well tripped in a bloody great pot hole in the lane behind the house... can’t have been concentrating... I was almost home and then I bloody went ass over tit.” She huffed and flung her head backwards against the pillows, wincing when a surge of pain shot through her now very tender back.

Screwing her face up Serena trailed her eyes up and down her wife’s battered body. “What’s the damage?” She asked, her fingers beginning to comb through Bernie’s tousled blonde locks in a soothing manner. 

“Hurt pride...” Bernie scrunched her nose up, clearly angry with herself for her own stupidity. 

“And...” she pressed.

“Waiting on x-rays but... a sprained ankle it doesn’t seem broken to me, my knees have taken a battering but they’ll clean up... my wrist however...” she worried her lower lip between her teeth, knowing that if her thoughts were correct it would take intense physio to regain the strength required in her arm for her to be able to even think about operating again, “Colle’s fracture I think. Possibly will need pinning. And I may have fractured the scapula too.”

Without a word Serena carefully lifted the ice pack from her wife’s wrist, visually examining the already bruise flesh for herself. “From what I can see you’re probably right.” She pressed a gentle kiss to her wife’s forehead. “Have you had some pain relief?” Feeling the other women nod she pressed another kiss against soft skin.

“I’m not going to be able to operate for weeks, maybe months.” Bernie huffed, “I’ll be stuck on paperwork and you know how much I hate that.” 

“I’m more concerned that it’s your right wrist.” Serena drew back from her wife and smirked. Realisation dawned on Bernie’s face before it turned to mirth. 

Using her good hand she swotted at her wife. “I can’t believe you!” She laughed out. Their laughter filling the ward, giving momentary respite to the seriousness of Bernie’s injuries.


End file.
